


Sugar Rush

by rainydaysareover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysareover/pseuds/rainydaysareover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Larry Stylinson, Niam Horayne, past Elounor, past Ziall.) Bakery AU. A/N: I'm no good with summaries.so you don't get one, sorry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into the small, warm bakery and set his things in his assigned, oak wooden cubby and let his black and white Chuck Taylors skid on the crimson red tiles of the bakery’s kitchen floor. He worked in his grandmother’s bakery – with his mother, Anne, and his best friend Liam, but his mother usually only worked if she had nothing planned for that day – ‘Sweet Sacrifice,’ which was placed on the front of the corner-shop in large black letters in a Verdana font with a thick black underline. It was a small outlet on the corner of Holmes Chapel Road near the Salt Cellar in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. The inside was a dark crimson, silver, and white colour scheme with dark-wooded chairs and white tablecloths over small, silver, circular tables. The front counter was dark mahogany wood with dark-wooded bar stools set at it where they served customers soft drinks and milkshakes and on weekdays they served coffee for caffeine-thirsty workers. In the back was a cleaned kitchen coloured grey, white and black.

“Harry, I’ve got a hair appointment so I can’t work today, so you and Liam will be taking over the shop since you two will be the only ones here! I love you!” Anne spoke as she grabbed her brown trench coat off the mahogany coatrack by the stained glass and dark-wooded door.

“Love you too, mum!” Harry called out. His voice was low and his accent thick along with his mother’s. He had emerald green orbs that contrasted well with his pale skin and brown, curly hair. He was thin but fit and collarbones were deep, he had a very well-toned torso – not to mention, he also has four nipples – and a nice ‘V’ that lead to his lower region. His arms were long and gangly and his hands and feet were equally large. He wore a loose white v-neck tee, a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors and tan chinos.

“I love how she left us to open the shop. Oh lord.” Liam chuckled.

“Oh, well, what time is it?” Harry asked, looking at his best friend. Liam was inch or two taller than Harry and Harry was six foot one. Liam had chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, darker than Harry. His hair was short, brown and styled lackadaisically; it was messy to say the least. He was a lot more toned than Harry was and had a very toned torso. Liam’s voice was equally as deep as Harry’s and accent just as thick but he slipped his words out quicker. He wore a plaid flannel the he had rolled up to his elbows, tan chinos, and black and white Chuck Taylors.

“It’s around…nine fifty-five.” Liam shrugged, looking at the large, silver wall clock set above the door, scanning his eyes over the roman numerals.

“We’ll open now, then. We’ve got everything cleaned up. I’ll start another batch of red velvets.” Harry nodded towards the front of the store and then towards the kitchen, his curls bouncing as he made the small movements. 

“Alrighty!” Liam chimed, smiling as he clicked on the bright, white ‘OPEN’ sign on and unlocked the door. Every morning, they came in at around seven to start baking so they could have fresh goods for their customers. Near the end of the day they gave out their leftovers for free so they didn’t put anything to waste. Harry began mixing the ingredients to the two batches of his favourite red velvet cupcakes. Everything they made was from scratch since the recipes were passed down from Harry’s great grandmother. 

“Harry, do we have any banana pudding?” Liam called to the kitchen.

“Yes, hold on!” Harry called back, shuffling toward the refrigerator and pulling out a fresh dish of the perfectly decorated pudding and bringing it to Liam.

“Here ya go, ma’am.” Harry shuffled back into the kitchen as Liam spoke to the old woman in a fur coat and pearls.  
Liam called out again, “tub of cookie dough!” Harry sighed and shuffled over to the freezer, staring into it.

“What flavour?” he called back, inspecting the labels.

“Peanut butter chocolate swirl!” Liam called, walking back.

“If you’ve got the cupcakes ready to pour, I’ll do it for you if you run to the front and work the register, mate.” He pleaded; Liam was pretty shy. Harry nodded and handed the mixing bowl to Liam. He walked to the front counter and smiled at a mother with her young daughter; they were regular customers.

“Ello, Emma. The usual chocolate muffin for you both?” he asked, flicking a curl from his eye. Emma nodded, looking up at her mother.

“Coming right up! How are the twins, Mrs. Abbott?” Harry asked as he changed his gloves from a messy pair to a clean pair, grabbing some white tissue and then the muffins from the glass holding case and handed them to Emma and Mrs. Abbott.

“They’re tiring!” she laughed; Emma pouted.

“They drool too much!” Emma stuck out her bottom lip again. Harry chuckled, taking the seven pounds from the woman’s dark hand.

“See you tomorrow, doll! We might be here around twelve, Emma’s got to go to the d-o-c-t-o-r at ten and then to the d-e-n-t-i-s-t!” she laughed and walked out with Emma as the bell dinged when the door opened and closed. Harry stayed by the register but pulled out a novel, One for the Money by Janet Evanovich, and began to read from where he last dog-eared the page. A minute or two later he was shot back from the daze the book had him in as the bell rang once again.

“Ello, sir, what may I get you?” Harry asked politely as the man walked over. He wore white vans and red skinnies that had been rolled up nearly half his calf along with a tight-fitting white tee shirt with thin, blue stripes that began to fall down his shirt horizontally at his breast. His eyes were a piercing aqua blue and his hair was a light chestnut brown, styled to fling to the left in a feathery fashion. He had nicely toned, quite large biceps and his body looking toned, not to mention how exquisite his bum was for a man. He was also tan, like Liam, and a bit dainty.

“Yes, my fiancé recommended that I try your ‘divine’ cupcakes?” he spoke, his accent was also a thick British ring, he sounded a bit southern and it was also high pitched.

“What would you like? If you don’t see anything you l-like you—I could bake a batch for your…for your likings?” Harry stuttered; this man was breath-taking, so he’d be more than willing to bake him a fresh batch.

“Oh, well could you bake me some red velvet? They’re my favourite!” he smiled warmly at the curly-headed lad.

“I was /just/ baking a fresh batch; they’re my favourite, too!” Harry smiled, looking into inviting blue eyes.

“Could I grab your name? I have a feeling you’ll be a regular.” Harry winked, slowly walking towards the kitchen.

“I’m Louis! Spelled L-o-u-i-s!” he smiled, nodding at the green-eyes boy. Harry smiled and turned into kitchen.

“Liam, there’s a god at the counter.” Harry whispered as he walked to the island counter. Liam wiggled his thick eyebrows and winked at Harry as he walked over to him with the two pans of cupcakes.

“His name’s Louis and he’s absolutely stunning, but I think he’s getting married.” Harry frowned. Harry was gay, had been since his third year in high school. He wasn’t open about it though. Only Liam, his mother, and his grandmother knew.

“Harry, don’t crush on customers now.” Liam chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes. Liam began frosting the spongy cupcakes with the whipped frosting.

“I don’t stand a chance anyways, li.” Harry shrugged, pulling out two of the cupcakes from the slots that Liam had frosted and walked out to the register, handing Louis a frosted red velvet.

“The first time is free, take a bite; even the frosting is home-made.” Harry smiled at Louis as Louis’ lips curved up into a smile as his eyes scanned over Harry’s face, inspecting the dimples on Harry’s cheeks. He finally sunk his teeth into the sugary treat.

“Holy fucking – oh my goodness this is fantastic!” Louis claimed as he took another bite, his face contorting into a pleasured look.

“So I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?’ Harry winked, biting into his own cupcake.

“Definitely!” Louis grinned, walking out with a wave.

“Liam, can I run the register from now on?” Harry said as he poked his head into the kitchen.

“Sure thing, loverboy.” Liam chuckled, winking at his curly-haired mate. Harry’s cheeks heated and shaded to a light pink.

“Shut up, Liam!” Harry laughed, flicking a pinch of flour into his friend’s face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, no summary, suck it bitches <3

“Louis!!” Eleanor called out, she sounded frightened. Eleanor was Louis’ fiancée. She had long, brown hair that was usually worn curly or wavy. She had large eyes that were coloured a deep brown. Her body was small and her skin was a light caramel. She wore her hair up at the moment along with an American Eagle top and a pair of Lauren Conrad bootlegged jeans. Lately, she had been getting on Louis’ last nerve.

“Yes, El?” Louis asked as he was walking into the crème coloured livingroom as he slipped a blue v-neck over his bare chest.

“I need to get to the mall, NOW!” she squealed, pointing at the store’s website that she wanted to visit that was displayed on her laptop’s dirty screen, it stated there was a sale going on from nine to eleven; Louis huffed in frustration.

“El, you’re gonna make me late, drive yourself!” Louis yelled as he scurried towards the coat rack, throwing on a white jumper.  
Eleanor squealed again, pitching another five-year-old-like fit. “Louis!!!!!!”

“Take yourself to the mall and stop being a selfish little lazy bitch!” he roared, storming out of their shared flat.

“Shit…” he mumbled to himself, rushing towards the lift, “she’s going to murder me.” He sighed, repeatedly pressing the button to the door. He stepped on quickly as he sighed, seeing that it would be taking another stop. “Fucking hurry, goddamn lift!” he shouted at the machine, pressing the door-close button. It stopped at the third floor, a tall brunette man walked on, giving Louis a small smile. He wore white chinos and a dark grey shirt with Chuck Taylors.

“Hello.” Louis greeted, trying to calm himself with some light conversation. The man nodded with a small smile.

“I’m Louis, did you just move here?” he asked, attempting at being friendly in such an angered mood.

“Nope, just late for work, I’ve usually left by six thirty,” The man sighed heavily, “I’m Liam.”

“Ah, I’m late myself; my fiancé was being moody this morning.” Louis said, letting out a nervous sigh.

“Oh, well I hope everything goes well.” Liam smiled as he got off the lift as he rushed out of the lobby, as did I.

.~~

The bell to the small bakery dinged once again as a small bleach-blond haired boy walked in and looked up at Harry, the boy’s piercing blue eyes locking onto his emerald green ones looked almost exactly like Louis’ but a shade lighter and tinted more towards white than green.

“Ello, sir, how may I help you?” Harry rang cheerfully, inspecting the thin body of the boy. He wasn’t toned but he wasn’t frail and weak. He was pale with hair dyed bleach; his roots seemed to be brown. He looked fragile and his eyes glimmered with joy. He wore a red polo and tan chinos along with a pair of red and white Nikes.

“Are ya’ hiring?” he asked, his Irish accent surprising Harry.

“Y-Yeah, we could use a bit of help around here. We-We’ll need to interview you first.” Harry smiled kindly as Liam burst in.

“Sorry I’m late, Hazza! I slept in!” he panted.

“It’s a weekday, Li! Did you forget that, too?! You were supposed to be here by five this morning!” Harry sighed, patting Liam’s broad shoulder as he scuffled over to the register. He seemed to pause whatever he had been doing when his gaze caught the Irish lad’s. Harry cleared his throat.

“Want to interview now since Liam’s here to take the register?” Harry asked, making another pot of coffee for the customers that came by before work as a few people walked in. Liam smiled at the boy again, wanting to pinch his pink-flushed cheeks as the boy flashed him a crooked-toothed smile before he began pouring cups of coffee for the new customers.

“I’m Niall.” The Irish finally announced, looking up at Liam to grab his attention again before Harry dragged Niall to a seat at the bar.

“So, Niall, do you have any work experience in the kitchen?” Harry asked, trying to sound professional.

“Yes, I love to bake! I also clean a lot so I could help tidy up in the mornings and at the end of the day! I’m also a people person so I could work the register, too!” Niall enthused about his work skills, looking up at Harry; Harry nodded.

“You’re hired.” Liam rang, smiling over at them giddily, raising his fists. Harry chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

“What he said.” Harry got up and handed the shorter lad an apron.

“Wait, are you judgmental?” Harry asked, biting his lip. Niall shook his head with a laugh.

“I’m gay.” Niall shrugged, walking behind the counter. Harry was frozen in place. Niall had said it so carelessly, like he didn’t care if anyone disapproved of his sexuality choice.

“S’wrong?” Niall chirped, looking over at Harry as Liam lackadaisically poured a cup of coffee for another customer.

“Nothing, I just like how open you are about yourself.” Harry smiled, loving Niall’s confidence, maybe with him working here it’d rub off on him.

“Are you…?” Niall asked with a wiggle of his brown eyebrows and Harry nodded, understanding what he was asking.

“Awh, got a boyfriend? I do, his name is Zayn!” Niall smiled shyly, biting his lip. Liam looked down at his feet when he heard so but then looked back up, a confused look spread on his face. He was…jealous? But why?

.~~

The common ring of the bell was sounded as the familiar feathery-haired fellow walked into the bakery.

“We’re closed!” Harry shouted from the kitchen, cleaning off a few pans and bowls with Niall.

“But I’m sure you’ll have time for me! Since I am back again like you said I’d be!” Louis chuckled in reply as he rested his elbow on the counter, setting his chin in his palm.

“Oh hello. What would you like?” Harry smiled politely as he tried not to get caught in the beautiful boy’s trance.

“Can I talk to you, Harry?” he asked as he stood up straight, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I need…advice…” he walked over to a bar stool as Harry followed, sitting beside him.

“You alright? Tell me the truth.” Harry pushed, looking at Louis worriedly.

“I yelled at Eleanor, my fiancé, this morning and called her a bitch and,” he sighed shakily, shaking his head, “and I don’t think I love her anymore, I just- I can’t take her constant   
whining and our fighting and her bitching if she doesn’t get what she fucking wants all the fucking time…” Louis raised his voice a bit then lowered it to breathe in, letting it out slowly as he felt Harry’s large hand spread on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Lou, s’alright. Tell her you just want to be friends and hope all will end well?” Harry shrugged, moving his hand down to Louis’ back and rubbing in small circles.

“What did I even see in her, I don’t get it.” Louis huffed, shaking his head.

“Was she…sexy?” harry cringed at the thought of a woman even being sexually appealing.

“No, I mean, yeah I was…but I’m…” he stuttered, trying to calm himself with a pause, “I’m pansexual, I don’t look at faces or bodies or sexual appeal or anything like that, I care for personality and I’ve always hated her attitude…what was I even doing with her? Plus, she always seemed to turn me off when she was naked…am I gay? Or was she just ugly? Or…Harry help me.” Louis sighed nervously; his body was beginning to quiver along with his bottom lip.

“You need to tell her the truth, Lou. That’s all I can offer.” Harry shrugged, patting his new friend’s back.

“That I can’t get it up with her?” Louis laughed softly, looking up into Harry’s green eyes. They were dark and deep, like a forest at night. Louis was definitely lost in them like he would be a forest.

“No,” Harry laughed, his laugh booming through Louis’ ears, “that you don’t love her. If all ends badly,” he sighed, grabbing a napkin from beside the register and a pen from his apron pocket and wrote his address on the napkin in blue ink, “you can come live with me for a while. I have a futon in my bedroom; I’ll sleep on that and you’ll sleep in my bed. Unless I get cold, then I’m bumping your arse over and cuddling up to my bears.” Harry laughed again, making Louis smile and nod.

“Thank you so much…” Louis smiled caringly, as he hopped off the high stool and hugged Harry tightly.

“See you tonight, then? I expect a visit regardless of what happens.” Harry winked, chuckling as he hugged Louis back, wrapping his long limbs around the shorter boy’s waist. Louis laughed and nodded, walking out with a wave.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also poop so I'm sorry <3


End file.
